Adopted by the music
by vivikavennommm
Summary: this is about a orphan who gose to warped and meets her idols and startes touring but they have some bumps in the road but will they make it till the end?
1. Chapter 1

Adopted by the music

Hello my name is Samantha, but either you call me Sam or you call me nothing. I am 17 years young and I am an orphan. I was given up for adoption by mother right after we got out of the hospital a week after my birth. On to what I look like I'm only 5'3 at the moment and I have a white Mohawk with black hair on the side it's very short but the white part is very long it hangs about 2 inches after my shoulders. I also have bright green eyes and a tan/pale skin color. Today I am going to warped tour and am not hoping for anything good but I have a good feeling about today!

I woke up by the vibrating of my phone; it's now very early in the morning around 2 to be exact. You see I had to get up extra early so that I won't be caught by Alice she is the owner here and hates me and my music. I carefully get out of bed making sure not to make a sound. You see I already had my outfit on and had my stuff ready to take all I had to do was brush my hair and that I quickly did. My outfit consisted of a black veil brides tee shirt and black skinny jeans with holes at both knees you could see my bi-polar smiley faces on my knees. As soon as I had finished that I grabbed my wallet, phone, and car keys. I silently made my way out of the hell hole of a house and to my car. I had bought it is a ford SUV its only a 2000 so it's not that old. I hopped in and then drove down the road. Let's see it's around 3 in the morning and warped doesn't start till 11. Well I can always sleep in my car once I get their it's only a 15 min. drive. I stopped by a 24 hour gas station to pick up something to eat I decided on a piece of pizza and a monster energy green of course. Then made my way back to my white SUV and headed to the venue. No one was here not even the buses cool maybe ill see them come in. I hopped out of my car and climbed to the roof of it and sat criss cross on it. I slowly ate my pizza and sipped my monster giving up my hopes of sleep. Then busses started to drive into the lot, wow I wonder who is in what bus. Then my favorite band drove in Black Veil Brides, the bus was black with the name written in red it was beautiful. I loved that band they saved my life and I owe them everything. Once they had parked I saw Andy come out and light a cigarette then I remembered I had a few packs just for today in my car. I got down and went and grabbed a pack and my lighter and lit one up. Ahhh that was a nice feeling the first drag of a cigarette. Then I went to the back of my car and grabbed my bag and put my stuff in it. I grabbed it and sat on the side of my car facing Andy and then I saw him walking towards me. Was I dreaming maybe I pinched myself, no I wasn't dreaming. Then he let his beautiful voice out and said hey, wow this is impossible my hero talking to me. I quickly said hi and then he asked if he could it of course I said yes and took another drag or my cigarette. "I think you know my name but what is yours beautiful girl?" Andy asked. My name is Samantha but call me Sam. "Well hi Sam want hang out no one else is up and I have nothing to do for hours so what do you say?" Andy asked with a puppy dog face.


	2. Chapter 2

What would one say to there hero who wants to hang out? Yes, of course. "Sure Andy I'll hang out with you." I said calmly and confidently. He responded to grabbing me and dragging me across the parking lot by running. When we finally reached the building, I bent over panting as seeing the parking lot was huge. "Why did we run here?" I questioned him. "Because we can hang out on stage or go do what ever inside, and no one cares." I thought about it, and agreed. So we walked in people weren't here yet no one not cleaners not the security, no one. It was quite and dark, almost spooky. Andy saw my fear and grabbed my hand, he gently squeezed. I half smiled as he dragged me up some stairs only being guided by his phone light. He found the inside arena, and we sat down as it was lighted up. I didn't realize our hands were still locked together until i tried to reach for my back pocket, to grab my cigarettes. He quickly pulled away with a blush on his beautiful face. I too shared his blush but lit a cigarette and offered him one he kindly declined. I took my first drag and he asked why i was here so early. I then explained to him that I'm a run away and needed to get out. I never went into details although i could tell he was wondering about my past. I wasn't sure if I could trust him with it, sure he was my hero and i loved him but could i trust him with my past? We sat their in silence. Until he finally asked why i ran away. How Alice hates every thing about me, how she would hit me and kick me, how she even sold my body for a few years (while i was 13-16). He sat their shocked, with his mouth wide open. He was almost stunned on how ive made it through all though he has yet to see what was under these clothes he didn't know about the marks i have. The stripes that line my body. I quietly whispered i have stripes". He must of heard me because he grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve. the arm he chose has the most marks he looked not shocked but like he'd died inside a little. I felt bad and i just lowered my head got up and ran. I didn't want to have him think i was a freak so i ran what i do best. I run from everything. I got out of the main arena but when i reached the stairs Andy stopped me and turned me around. Why did you run? he asked. "Because you probably hate me now, im just a freak and why would some one like you hang with a girl like me?" "Maybe because your beautiful and strong and im sure we have a lot in common." All i could do was blush, but what he said probably wasn't true any ways no one ever likes me. "Come one Jinxx should be up and im sure he'd love to meet you." Andy grabbed my hand and we walked through the parking lot to the bus but i still wonder why he grabs my hand every time we are together.


End file.
